


Is Gonna Be a Very Long Week.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Chase Collins - Fandom, The Covenant
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You did something you shouldn't. Now is time for punishment.





	Is Gonna Be a Very Long Week.

Chase tsks a couple of times when he sees you come in “Did you really thought I wouldn’t know?” He asks as he lets his phone fall on the coffee table “You really think I pay so little attention to you?” You swallow as you look at him from your position in front of the sofa.

“I was… I just…” You trail off not sure what you can say to get out of this particular problem. You knew you shouldn’t have done it “I had a bad day and… I… I just snapped”

Chase tsks again “You know better than that, pet” He gets up and circles you, his pace slow, he stops behind you “I can feel it on you, Pet… Why didn’t you ask?”

“Because I knew you would have said no, Chase” You answer softly, your voice barely above a whisper.

“And why is that? Why would I have said no?” He asks, whispering in your ear in that low tone and lets you know he is not in the mood to be indulgent.

“Because my cunt belongs to you and only you can make me come” He hums in your ear and his arms wrap around your waist, the gesture deceivingly soft “Then why did you do it?”

“I was… It was a bad day… Everything was wrong and I needed a distraction”

“Strip” He says on hard tone “I’ll give you plenty of a distraction” You hesitate for a moment and Chase tangles his hand on your hair “I said strip… I think you’ve disobeyed enough for one day, wouldn’t you say?”

“Ye-Yes, Master” You whisper, your voice sounds small and airy and you hate it. You start to take your clothes off, first your leather jacket, then your t-shirt, you hear the soft hum of approval Chase lets out when he sees your bra, then you move to your skirt, letting it pool around your ankles before you step out of it.

“Stop” Chase growls, you stop dead on your tracks and turn around and Chase steps in front of you and snaps the elastic of your fishnets against your skin “Did you planned it?” You shake your head and Chase’s hand finds it’s way into your hair again “Words”

“N-no, Master” Chase let’s go of your hair and wraps a hand around your neck, pulling you to him and kissing your lips hard “On your knees”

This time you don’t think, you just do. You kneel in front of him, your hands on your thighs and look up at him, almost sure he will make you give him head.

You can feel Chase’s power poking around in your head and he chuckles “No, that’s not what you’re going to do, Pet”

Your eyes fly to his, confusion clearly written on your features as you watch him open the button of his pants and lower the zipper of his black jeans.

“You are going to watch, that is all you’ll do” He says darkly as he pulls his cock out of his pants, giving a firm stroke and you gasp softly when it dawns on you “Now, put your hands on my thighs” You do as instructed and your eyes start to follow the movements of his hand around his cock, you lick your lips, wishing he was instead fucking your mouth, because that way you could zone out of the growing throbbing between your legs, but right now you’re just watching him and no one’s is here to stop him.

You feel the wetness between your legs grow as you follow the movements of his hand, your eyes momentarily meeting his. You fist some of the material of his dark jeans in your hands, looking at him as you move slightly in your sitting position “Stop squirming” Chase says and uses his powers to stop you from moving, another wave of his powers flashes over your clit and you squeal, unable to move.

Chase lets out a breathy chuckle at the squeal that comes out of you when you feel his magic caress your g-spot “Ma-Master… Please!” You manage to squeak out and Chase bends down and grabs your chin in his hand and makes you look at his face, his other hand still around his cock, not stopping.

“If you come, I’ll make sure you regret it. Keep your eyes on me” He says and you look back at his cock, his hand moving up and down, you bite down hard on your lip and your eyes fall on his taut stomach, that starts contracting as he approaches his release.

Chase groans as his cum lands on your cheeks, chin and lips. You lick your lips and feel how his magic recedes from your body, letting you move. You move your hand to wipe your face but Chase takes your wrist and stops you “You’re not cleaning that off until after I fuck you” He says firmly and pulls you off the ground, then he walks you to the back of the sofa and sits you on it, pushing your legs open and kneeling between them, wasting no time and diving for your cunt, his lips immediately sealing around your clit as he licks and sucks, his tongue flicking your sensitive bundle of nerves. You groan and tangle a hand on his hair, the other on the back of the sofá supporting your weight.

“Chase!” You shout and it only earns you a stinging swat on your thigh “Oh… Master! Master… I’m going to come if you keep going… Please, no!”

Chase pulls back with a devious smirk on his face as he looks up at you “That’s a good Pet… Tell, who owns your pleasure?”

“Yo-You, Master” You answer in a shaky voice as you come down from your near orgasm.

“Good” Chase stands up “turn around”

You turn around and he places a hand on the back of your neck, guiding you down until you’re bent over the back of the couch, you’re almost sure he used his powers to get hard again faster, but you say nothing.

Then you feel his hands ripping the fishnets and you shout “NO! No! Master, no!”

Chase just rips them some more and lands a resounding swat on your ass “I’ll get you new, better ones” You feel him budge your entrance with his cock and shiver, he takes your hands and pins them behind your back, the slams into you, almost knocking the breath out of you as he starts a rough, punishing pace and pushes you against the couch, while he tugs you back by your hands, you feel his magic again, this time as smooth invisible fingers that move inside your ass and circle your clit, making you let out a shrill cry.

This time you don’t try to fight it, simply let it take over you, how your orgasm starts to settle and then the invisible fingers are gone, replaced only by the even harder snap of his hips against your ass and bruising grip he has on your wrists.

Chase comes with a snarl, letting his face fall between your shoulder blades as his cum starts to drip down your thigh, you’re trembling under him and sob lowly when he pulls out and gathers some of the cum seeping out of your pussy and guides his fingers to your lips, smearing them with it.

“Hope you’re ready Pet… This is going to be a very long week for you”


End file.
